Loliana Anderson
"Rain fire and brimstone on them all and let the almighty himself decide who he wants to save." (This is your basic introduction of your character. Describe what he fights for and perhaps a basic summary of his past and present.) Loliana Anderson is a fanatically devout Christian who firmly believes that she her actions are guided by the hand of god and that only through death can anyone truely be saved. After being rejected from HOLY she coincedently met a recruiter for ARES and joined them believing it to be a sign from God. She is highly skilled and willing to take on any Job as long as there are pople to 'save', and with her ruthless fighting style and remorseless attitude when it comes to battle she fits right in at ARES. Appearance (Describe his/her appearance. By the way, to add a profile picture, upload a picture onto the wiki and then ask me. I can do it for you, or perhaps you can look at other pages for advice.) Loliana is always dressed in a nuns habit. Personality (Describe their basic personality and combat style. This helps me when writing the story, so please be as detailed as possible.) Loliana is generally unsympathetic towards other people, especially those who complain. Her opinion is that life is but a string of trials to prove yourself worthy of being in gods grace so you should be willing to overcome anything. However because of this she also strongly respects people who take the bad things life throws at them and get on with it witout letting it hold them back. While this gives her a generally poor outlook on other people she, seeing everything that happens to her, good or bad, as being trials or signs from god is pretty optimistic about herself and can find the silver lining in almost any cloud. She holds the unshakable belief that death is the only way most people can be saved, as when people die they are all judged equally and sent to heaven or hell. However she wont go out of her way to eliminate survivors believing them spared by the grace of god. In battle she is ruthless, and has no qualms about destroying anyone in her path to complete her objectives. She prefers to attack in a frenzy, attempting to overwhelm the enemy with firepower and where possible will try for mass destruction over focused attacks or sneaky tactics. History (Whatever you want. I will however, add in a small part regarding your recruitment into the VALVE of your choosing.) Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-01-TURBINE Booster(s): PIN-00-SEAGULL Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: BOW-00-AC ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): Left ARM Weapon(s): CORE Weapon(s): BOW-00-ORBIT Back Unit(s): XIC-00-HARPOON LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Characters